SouDaddy
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 6 of KinkTober! Prompt - Daddy!


A good boy listens when Daddy talks. A good boy follows orders when Daddy says so. A good boy makes sure Daddy is always smiling. A good boy does as told.

A good boy is rewarded.

A good boy is what Rin tried so hard to be. He wanted Daddy to be happy and proud. He wanted Daddy to reward him.

He wanted Daddy to fuck him blind.

"Your pigtail is lopsided," Sousuke said, flicking at his hair then walking into the room.

"So-sorry, Sou… Daddy," Rin said, catching his _almost_ mistake, and tightening the pigtail on his head. He could already feel him losing 'good boy status'.

Sousuke smirked down at him. "SouDaddy, huh? I think I like that." A hand under his chin, and Sousuke brushed his lips over his- just barely.

A good boy is always perfectly presentable.

"Are you going to behave today?" Sousuke asked, moving over to his couch to sit, spreading his legs wide to take up as much space as humanly possibly.

A good boy _never_ misbehaves.

Nodding, Rin felt those stupid pigtails bouncing on the side of his head.

"You look cute," Daddy said, smirking all too fucking sexy- more than one should. Daddy's pants were fitted and the material screaming over his thighs when he sat. Jacket open, tie already off, and his damn shirt unbuttoned enough to tease him with a peak of cleavage. "C'mere and let me see you better."

A good boy always go to Daddy.

Shuffling forward, Rin wanted to be this good little boy for Sous- _no,_ Daddy. He made sure his skirt was extra full- and extra short. Ruffles on his panties, knee socks with bows. He wanted to look innocent, yet cute enough to fuck. That is what a good boy does.

"Spin for me," Sous… _no,_ Daddy said.

Holding his arms out, Rin spun a bit.

"Faster," Daddy said, his voice deep, rumbling… _low._

A good boy spins as fast as he can.

Rin spun faster- his pigtails slapping his face, his skirts lifting up. Quickly getting dizzy he had to stop. Wobbling on his feet, Daddy reached out, pulling him to his lap. It wasn't graceful- it was more a fall.

"I love the ruffles," Daddy said, his voice low and deep. His breath hot on his neck, stubble where he had not shaved yet scratching at his skin. Tilting his neck, a good boy lets Daddy nuzzle his neck.

It tickled a bit, making Rin giggle. The low hum coming from Daddy vibrated through his body. Daddy had the largest hands he had ever seen, the way he spread them on his thigh, moving up his leg and under the ruffles on his skirt.

"Daddy!" Rin squeaked out.

More humming. Daddy always made little sounds that made Rin squirm.

A good boy makes his daddy happy.

"Feel what you do to me," Daddy whispered in his ear.

Squirming around more, Rin felt the hardness against his bottom. Wiggling more, he _wanted_ to feel Daddy's hardness. Big eyes blinking at his Daddy, and he was met with lips pressed to his.

"Take care of me," Daddy said.

He was being pushed gently from his Daddy's lap. Sliding down to the floor, Rin got on his hands and knees between Daddy's thick legs (still spread wide for him). Daddy was undoing his pants, holding his massive cock, squeezing at the base.

Opening his mouth, sticking out his tongue- that is what a good boy did. A good boy was ready when Daddy needed him to be. A slap on his cheek as Daddy smacked him with his cock- not once… not twice… but three times on his cheek, smearing precum as he did.

"Such a good boy," Daddy said, teasing his lips with the head of his cock- making his bottom lips shine with precum. Slipping his tongue out, he tasted the head of Daddy's cock, making daddy hiss out, his other hand grabbing his ponytail. Their eyes locked as Daddy's eyes grew dark, a deep rumble vibrating his body. It made him squirm a bit, he was Daddy's good boy.

A good boy always makes Daddy happy.

A good boy is always rewarded.

And he was rewarded. Daddy's cock pushed deep into his mouth, down his throat- making him gag. He felt the tears spill from his eyes, but Daddy's cock would not stop. It banged in the back of his throat, making his throat constrict- making him gag. He couldn't stop the tears from falling, but he wanted to be daddy's good boy.

A hand pulling his ponytail, surely messing it up, and Daddy thrusted into his mouth again. Another gag and Daddy pulled out. Drool was running down his mouth, and tears from his eyes.

"Someone made a mess," Daddy whispered, using his shirt to help clean his face.

"I'm sorry, Daddy!"

"Shhhh," Daddy said, shushing him. Daddy was always kind and gentle, even after thrusting his cock down his throat. His hands moved down to his throat, thumbs gently massaging his neck. "You did fine, baby."

A sniffle and Rin climbed back into his daddy's lap, sniffling into his neck, holding him tightly against his body. Hands moved up and down his leg, cupping his bottom. Once the sniffling stopped, daddy was kissing at his shoulder, his hand working up his inner thigh, knuckles brushing over his swollen cock.

"Someone is hard," Daddy whispered, a pleased tone to his voice.

A good boy makes Daddy happy.

Nodding, he was hard, achingly hard. He knew he was dampening his panties, but he couldn't help it when he was around Daddy.

Being moved around, he yelped when Daddy bent him over the arm of his chair, pulling his panties down, kissing at his bottom.

"Daddy!" he yelped.

A hand slapped on his bottom, making him squeal- then thick wet fingers sliding into him. His hips squirmed, his back arched. Daddy had the thickest, longest fingers. They could always reach so deep inside of him. Each curl of his fingers sent shocks through his body, making his cock bob and leak more.

A good boy is rewarded.

"Daddy!"

His skirt was pushed up, large hands grabbing his hips, and Daddy pressing his cock slowly into him. Tearing falling down his cheeks, he tried to grab the armrest a bit harder- anything to hang onto.

Daddy had his hips so hard, and he was so deep inside of him- he could feel him throbbing. Crying out, every thrust was deep, jarring him.

"...good boy," Daddy breathed out, his hips never stopping.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Rin gasped out, each cry louder than the other.

There was no stopping, when Daddy started, it was hard and fast- reaching deep inside of him, making his cock ache even more.

A good boy pleases his daddy.

"Daddy!"

Lips on his neck as his daddy wrapped his arms tightly around him, hips still slamming into him, and his cock buried deep. Humming on his neck and Rin cried out. "So good, baby… so good." His voice so deep, so broken against his neck.

Hands grabbing, stroking his cock- tears spilling once more from his eyes. Screaming out, he felt his body collapsing over the armrest. His cock emptying into his Daddy's hand while his body laid limp over the chair.

A good boy let's daddy fill him up.

A deep groan, he could feel the way Daddy's hips shook. A tight grip on his hips and he knew his daddy was leaving marks from how hard he held onto him.

He always hated when Daddy pulled out, he felt so empty. Even as the cum slipped from his ass, and daddy moved to sit back down. A hand held out, and he really wanted to clean himself up.

"Lemme clean up," he muttered.

"C'mere," the tone in Daddy's voice was demanding.

Blushing, he stood on shaky knees, allowed daddy to pull him back into his lap.

A good boy always does was his daddy says.

Hands moving under his bottom, he felt the blush on his cheeks.

"No!" he begged.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm… so-sorry… da-daddy," he stammered.

"That's what I thought."

He knew he was a mess, he knew he would make Daddy's lap a mess. It didn't matter. Fingers pressing into him, filthy wet sounds as the cum was pushed back into him. Turning his head, he breathed in the spicy scent of his daddy, while fingers penetrated deep into his bottom.

A good boy loves his daddy.

"I love you, baby," Sousuke said.

"I love you, too… daddy."


End file.
